For You I Will
by Kinomi Shadow
Summary: A Tohru and Kyo song fic that takes place in manga number six. Kyo's true form is finally revealed to Tohru so how does Tohru really feel? Spoilers. One shot.


**For You I Will **

Fic by: Kinomi Shadow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or the song "For You I Will" by Monica . Just so you know!

Notes: This takes place during the sixth manga. Tohru & Kyo pairing.

It was raining outside today. I had noticed that Kyo was feeling under the weather, but when Kazuma-sensei took off Kyo's beads, Kyo took off running. I was overcome by this horrible smell, but I have to find Kyo. He had turned into this... Well whatever he is now. But I must find him. Kyo is my friend and if this is happening because of me... I have to find him! I have this feeling, I don't know what it is, but I have to be there for Kyo. Because I know he'd be there for me.

Yes, when you're feeling lost in the night  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better  
I'll be there to protect you, see you through  
I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do

I run through these woods, scratching my arms against the branches. The smell is so awful that I start to vomit. But Kyo is my friend and I must find him even though it hurts. I stagger through the woods and I feel like I'm about to collapse. I really hope Kyo is okay. I'd do anything for him and for the other Sohma's. They're my family and I have to make sure that they're all safe.

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time, promise you  
For you I will

I found Kyo sitting all by himself in the rain, except Kyo doesn't look like Kyo. He's this big brownish creature that smells like decay, but regardless Kyo is still Kyo. I run to him but he pushes me back. He claws me and hurts me, but I don't care. I would hurt for him if it would make this nightmare go away. With every once of strength I have, I hold onto him, not wanting to let go. I embrace him with everything in me. He's my family...

I will shield your heart from the rain  
I won't let no harm come your way   
Oh, these arms will be your shelter  
No, these arms won't let you down  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you right or wrong

I hold on longer, even as Kyo changes back to regular Kyo.

"Tohru," he whispers to me, tears running down his face as he hugs me back.

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time, promise you  
For you I will

I feel my heart begining to pound and my cheeks grow hot. I'd never felt that why before. Besides my father whom died before mom, I'd never truly hugged a guy like this and feel so safe, like everything would be fine. But then, I feel his smooth skin slowly turn into fur, yet I continue to hold Kyo.

For you I will lay my life on the line, for you I will fight, oh  
For you I will die, with every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my word, I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me, put your faith in me  
And I'll do anything...oh...

I carry Kyo back home. He fell asleep in my arms, so I'm careful that he gets home safely. I know that things will never be the same between us again. I don't know how, but I know life with the Sohma's will never be the same.

I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time, promise you  
For you I will

I will... oh...

The End

Kinomi Chatter: Yes, this is a songfic version of that one Fruits Basket episode. I've never seen the anime but I've read all the manga up to 14. Okay! Please review!


End file.
